


From the Earth

by 1103707



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BL, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hope and Despair, M/M, Pick your route!, Robots, Slow Burn, Truth and Lies, danganronpa - Freeform, hanahaki, two routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1103707/pseuds/1103707
Summary: NO V3 SPOILERS fyiWanted to do some Kiibo hanahaki because why not. There will be two routes here, one as a hope route and one as a despair route.





	1. Nutrality

"Hey Kiiboy!" The small, purple-haired boy called. "You didn't answer my question from earlier~" He insisted. The robot kept quiet, he was mostly lost in thought but it didn't really matter, Ouma rarely said anything important. "Answer me Kiibo, you big toaster!" The boy called again, hitting the robot in the side.   
"Ouma," The robot started rubbing his temples "calling me a toaster is robophobia and I do not appreciate it. If you want my attention ask politely." Kiibo stated. Ouma smiled as he finished his rant.  
"Ah, but I got your attention, didn't I, nishishi~" The leader really didn't know when to stop. "And you never answered my question abou-" Kiibo knew where this was going.  
"Asking that question again would be discrimination against robots, please drop the topic." Kiibo was really starting to lose his temper, the library was supposed to be a relaxing place and the little dictator was anything but relaxing. "Now can you please leave me alone." Ouma's face fell if but for a second before it was back in his usual smirk.  
"Aw fine, but the way you treat me, it's almost like you're discriminating against humans." Ouma's eyes were starting to water. 'Great, more crocodile tears.' Kiibo thought. The robot got up and started to head to is dorm. "K-Kiibo, where are you going?" Ouma's voice cracked at the robot's sudden movement. A huff of breath from the robot was the only answer the boy got. "Come on Keebs, I was only lying." Ouma reasoned and followed after the robot. Kiibo ignored any chances the boy made to talk to him.   
When they approached Kiibo's dorm, the robot turned quickly and hissed "Can you just disappear from my life for a week at least? And if you get in my way again I will not hesitate to kill you." Of course the robot didn't really mean it, he was just grumpy and pissed. A possible reason for his sour mood could of been his low charge or a sudden feeling in his chest that he just couldn't get rid of. At least now he had some time alone to ponder what it could possibly be. He slammed the door at quickly locked it, he was positive that Ouma could hear the click.  
\---  
Ouma sensed the that he should of stopped picking on the poor robot a hour before he was threatened. It was a weird feeling; adrenaline, satisfaction and, surprisingly, fear. Truth is Ouma was terrified of the robot for the first time in his life. He would miss picking on him but he did like living. Life had Panta, people to rule/pick on, and their miss-matched group of ultimates that he would miss, no matter how crazy they were. So for a week he agreed that he would leave Kiibo alone.   
The Supreme Leader shivered at the click of the lock on the robot's door. He started off towards his own room, desperate to distract himself from the fear coursing through his body.  
\---  
So maybe Kiibo was a little too harsh, he felt bad about it and couldn't get a good charge that afternoon. Even with all his teasing, Ouma could be considered an okay friend. Were they friends though? Well they definitely weren't anymore. Why did that thought upset Kiibo so much, and there was that feeling in his chest again. Ouma was so confusing to him. Kiibo wasted hours thinking and before he knew it there was a knock on his door.  
"Kiibo, you in there?" came the familiar voice of Shuichi, the ultimate detective. "It's dinner time and you usually sit with us." he continued.  
Kiibo got up and walked to the door. "Ah, sorry Shuichi, I was just lost in my thoughts." He said as he opened the door. The two of them walked in silence to the cafeteria. It was slightly awkward but neither of them are the talkative type. As they arrived, Kiibo immediately spotted Ouma and the smaller boy looked away quickly. For some reason Kiibo's engine slightly sped up. His mind started to wander back to that feeling in his core, the one that he had been able to tie to Ouma. He couldn't tell if it was curiosity, anger or annoyance.  
"Hey Kiibo, hey Shuichi!" came Kaede's cheery voice. Her call caused the others to look at them. Mostly all of them were surprised to see that Ouma didn't have any comments to give to the robot. When Kiibo spotted him, he was just staring down at his shoes.   
Rantaro, who was next to Ouma spoke up. "Hey Ouma, are you feeling alright?" Rantaro put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, that snapped the supreme leader out of it.  
"W-What, yea, I'm fine" Ouma stuttered. Everybody could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. But none of them tried to get it out of him. It was harder to get actual information out of him than it is to get water out of a catcus.  
"Oh-kay." Rantaro dropped the topic.' If only Ouma had been that easy earlier.' Kiibo wished. He was going to miss the other's sarcastic comments. Although there were things that were negative about Ouma, there were quite a few positives Kiibo would of been able to point out about the liar. Nothing much happened that dinner and Kiibo was ready to leave as soon as everyone finished. Kiibo took note that Ouma barely touched his food. 'Serves him right, but he should still keep himself healthy.' Kiibo let another thought drift aimlessly through his mind.  
"Bye guys!" Kiibo called as he left. He was just alone with his thoughts again. Even with his afternoon charge, Kiibo was still tired. He went right to his charging port and plugged in, starting his sleep sequence.  
It only felt like a few moments until Kiibo woke up. He checked the time on his personal clock, 3:15am, that's weird, he thought he set his wake up function for 6:30am. There was about a minute before his body scan picked up a foreign object in his fans. He coughed, urging the object out. It took a minute until the object showed, it was a small bluish flower petal. Kiibo felt sick, he knew what this feeling was now. It was love, a dangerous feeling that in his case could possibly lead to permanent shutdown, or in other words, death.   
It was needless to say Kiibo didn't charge anymore that night.


	2. The Troubling Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hope)  
> A startling Discovery and a simple game.

The robot lay on his bed, thinking. Thinking about love, about Ouma, and about what this meant to him. His thoughts were interrupted by another bout of coughing. He hacked up a small blue-purple flower and some robot oil. The bright blue stained the flower, tainting it's beauty. Kiibo felt fear? Regret? Guilt? He didn't know anymore. The time passed as he was contemplating his choices. His doorbell rang and a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Kiibo?" Called the voice of the detective. "You in there?" Saihara questioned. Kiibo shook himself from his thoughts.

"One second." Kiibo called back. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was dishevelled, his hair was a mess. He quickly brushed it then walked over to the door. "Good morning Shuichi!" The robot said with fake cheeriness in his voice.

Breakfast went about with little disturbance. And with the small leader banned from seeing him, he spent his free time in his room. The robot failed to notice that he left his door open a slight crack.He heard two pairs of footsteps outside his door and two voices followed soon after. "Hey Ouma!" One voice called.

"Can it Shuichi." The dictator quipped. There was annoyance evident in his voice. Was there something else there as well? No, Kiibo must of imagined it. The supreme ruler never let his true emotions show.

"But Ouma, it's about Kiibo." The detective reasoned. He heard the squeel of shoes quickly stopping. Was Ouma pacing before? 

"What about him?" Ouma replied eagerly. Why was the boy so interested in him? He heard a tapping, and assumed that was a nervous tick of Ouma's.

"You saw him at breakfast, he didn't seem well." Shuichi said with concern. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"So, what of it?" The purple haired boy asked. Behind fake annoyance there was... concern? "He's just a robot, he'll be fine." Ouma replied even though each word stabbed his heart. Ouma truely thought of Kiibo as a friend and it hurt him to play it off like that. Kiibo's heart ached at the other's comments.

"You don't have to lie to me Ouma," the detective stated. "I know you two were close, what happened?" He asked. He heard a sigh, presumibly from the shorter boy. 

"Nothing happen-" Ouma started.

"That's a lie and you know it." Shuichi cut the other off before he could finish his false statement. 

"Fine, we might of argued and he threatened to kill me if I got in his way or bothered him at all." Ouma finally admitted. There was a pause as the detective thought this over.

"And you believed him?" Shuichi questioned.

"I-I was scared, Shuichi, scared of losing one of my only friends." Ouma shared, his eyes watering.

"I understand." The detective replied. "Just try to get over this soon. The taller boy finished. Kiibo heard footsteps getting softer and assumed that the detective had left. Kiibo felt kinda bad after hearing that conversation. 

Soon enough lunch came around and nothing too big happened besides an almost coughing fit. It happened just as he was about to leave. People were finishing up and he was having a nice conversation with Akamatsu. He felt a tickle in the back of his throat and imediate dread settled within him. He excused himself before he walked out of the door and right as the doors closed he started.

The coughing was rough, and he had to take care of the problem before his fans slowed. Overheating wasn't on his schedule for today. He ended up with two more purple flowers both with a smidge of oil on them. He quickly tossed them into a nearby overgrowth patch and walked back into the room. "Sorry Akamatsu, had something caught in my throat." He thought he was off the hook but little did he know that the dining hall doors weren't sound proof and everyone heard his coughing. 

"A-are you okay Kiibo? We heard your coughing. You can't get sick, right?" The pianist asked timidly.

"Oh, well I assure you that I am fine." The robot lied. Out of the corner of his eye he thought Ouma was about to say something. He was cut off as Kaito spoke first.

"Ya sure? That sounded almost as bad as my coughing." He said matter of factly. He saw Maki cringe at the statement.

This time Ouma did speak up. "Th-that earlier statement, that's a-a lie." The boy said nervously. Everybody turned to look at the small dictator, suprise evident in their eyes.

"Well then, if he is correct, I better go get some rest. Farewell." The robot said before he walked out to his dorm. Kiibo quickly shut the door as he walked in. He was nervous, nervous about what everyone would think upon finding out that one of their classmates has hanahaki. He plugged himself in for his afternoon charge. He was snapped out of his sleep-like state by his doorbell ringing again.

"It's, umh, dinner time. Ok Kiibo?" Came the nervous voice of everyone's favorite detective. Kiibo didn't bother to answer and just walked out the door. He wasn't feeling well and regreted going out. "I know what happened between you and Ouma," Shuichi started. "Ouma feels bad about pushing you to that choice. He doesn't want to lose you as a friend."

Kiibo felt sick, Ouma had such innocent thoughts. Sure not all of his thoughts are innocent but those sure were. "It is nothing, we will both get over it in a week." The robot calmly stated with a fake smile. He missed the little dictator's sly remarks and horrible sense of humor. He missed his plethora of lies. He just missed Ouma, but he couldn't admit that to anyone. That was a secret he might take to the grave. But he could trust the detective, right? Well it didn't matter as they were at the entrance to the dining hall by the time Kiibo decided. 

The first thing he heard when he walked in was Akamatsu yelling at Ouma "You probably did something to him! How did you know he was sick?!" The boy shrunk down as he had noticed that the robot entered the room. Akamatsu turned to Kiibo. "Oh, are you feeling better Kiibo?" She inquired. 

"The rest really helped, I do feel better." He lied. Ouma looked like he wanted to speak up again, but held his tounge. Akamatsu let out a breath of relief at his words. 

"I'm happy you're feeling better." She replied. "I almost thought for a second that Ouma did something to you." Kiibo knew that technically he did do something to him.

Dinner started off smoothly. That's was until everything went wrong. Kiibo felt the oh so familiar tickle in his throat and a foreign object was detected in his fans, again. There wasn't any escape. Kiibo bent over and coughed up 3 small flowers, the same gahstly blue-purple color. He heard a gasp from somebody next to him. 

"K-Kiibo y-you have hanahaki?" The pianist basically whispered. Dread immediately settled in the robot's body. 

"I-I think I should leave now." The robot got up, leaving the small flowers in his seat. Kiibo left the dining hall, he heard some of his classmates call for him to stop. As soon as the door closed he sprinted to his dorm.

Ouma shuddered. He wanted to follow Kiibo, to question him. The dictator stayed, frozen to his seat. Kiibo was vunerable and probably needed his friends more than ever right now. When he snapped out of his shock he went to Kiibo's chair to examine the flowers. 

He shivered as he saw the small blue-purple flowers laying there inocently. He turned away, it was truely a cruel sight. Just them something clicked in his head and he looked back to the flowers. He might not know much about the many different types but he recognized the specific type on that chair, myosotis scorpioides, forget-me-nots. Those were his favorite flower. What was Kiibo doing coughing them up?

Now it was time for Ouma to feel dread, there was easily a reason why Kiibo was coughing them up. Kiibo loved him, or it could possibly be another person if their favorite flower was a forget-me-not. He would have to take up Shuichi's job as investigator this time around. 

Ouma walked up to Akamatsu as she was closest to him. "Umh, Akamatsu, what's your favorite type of flower?" He questioned her while removing a small checkered notebook from his pocket.

"I'd have to say petunias. Are you trying to figure out who Kiibo likes?" She turned to question him. Ouma quickly scribbled down her answer before he answered her.

"Ah, you hit it right on the mark. Thanks for your cooperation." He said before he moved on to the next student. Amami was besides him. "Hey Amami, what's your favorite flower?" The green haired boy looked at him.

"I personally like avocado blossoms." He answered nonchalantly. 

"S-seriously?" The dictator questioned. Amami nodded in response. Ouma walked away dumbfounded. The next few minutes went about the same way. He asked they answered and some asked why he was asking. By the end of his study he discovered that literally nobody else trapped in this school liked forget-me-nots. Well he didn't know if Kiibo did but he was pretty sure you can't get hanahaki from being narcissistic. 

Ouma was shocked, someone had to be lying. Why couldn't he catch it? The possibility that the robot could love him seemed impossible. How did HE feel? Did he really know? Was he lying to himself? If he was such a good liar could it be possible to trick himself? He had to know himself for who he really is, no lies this time.

He walked to his room, contemplation slowing him down. He didn't notice that anyone was besides him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "H-Hey Ouma, you must be pretty shocked right?" The detective questioned him. "Do you know what kind of flowers Kiibo coughed up?" 

"I did my research and know who he likes." The purple haired boy said with little emotion."I have to go now." Ouma concluded and walked away.

"Hey Ouma, wait up! Who does he like? We have to tell this person right away!" Shuichi shouted as the boy tried to get away. "For Kiibo's sake, we have to see if they like him back." The detective's voice softened.

Ouma stopped and faced Shuichi. "No worries detective, they already know! They knew the moment they saw the flowers!" Ouma changed his demeanor to cheery to try and fool the other boy.

Shuichi, however, saw right through his façade. "O-Ouma... I'm sorry?" The detective didn't really know how to respond to this situation. The other looked slightly pained through his smirk.

"Nishishi, no worries." Ouma said and his face fell for a millisecond before it was back up in its usual grin. "Now I do gotta go, saionara Saihara!" The boy called before he sprinted into his room.

Now that the dictator was locked safely in his room, he could ponder what to do. Sure he missed the robot more than he would like to admit, but was it possible that feeling was love? He had to talk to Kiibo to see how he felt when he was with him. No inner lies, just his feelings.

He took a few minutes to stop the lies inside of him and to think out his plan of action. He stood up and walked to his door. His hand hovered above the handle for a second before he slammed his hand down, quickly opening the door. A few steps and he was at the robot's room.

He rung the doorbell and waited. It was about a minute before the robot answered. "What do you want?" Kiibo growled out. The coughing must be messing with his voice control. Ouma shrank back.

"I know you didn't want to see me for a week, but can we please talk?" The slightly shorter boy asked tentatively. The robot seemed to stall for a moment, a moment Ouma used to see how he looked. Kiibo was disheveled, his hair was a mess and there was oil near his mouth. He seemed to react slower too.

"Fine, come in." The robot said. Ouma rushed in and went over to Kiibo's bed. He hopped up and faced the other.

"I know who you love." The boy stated nonchalantly. Kiibo quickly turned around, seemingly flustered by this statement.

"Y-you do?" The robot stuttered, his cheeks slightly red compared to his pale complexion.

"Of course I do," Ouma grinned. "It's Shuichi right, riight?" Kiibo could tell the boy was lying. He didn't really think it was Shuichi, he had come across the actual truth. 

"I am sorry that you know the truth, now can you please leave?" Kiibo sighed dejectedly. Ouma seemed shocked for a second, Kiibo wasn't lying but Ouma himself didn't tell the truth.

"No can do buckaroo. I came here to spend some time together and to sort out our misconceptions." Ouma paused for a sec before he grinned. "How bout a game?" He questioned seeming innocent.

"What type of game?" The robot questioned.

"Idk, any type of game." Ouma casually replied. Kiibo searched his memory for games that Ouma couldn't swing to his liking. He found an easy one purely based on luck: trouble. You just had to pop the die to move a number of spaces, that's easy and fun.

"Trouble." The robot replied. The shorter boy nodded.

"Ah, my namesake, good choice. I'll go and get it. You better let me back in when I return." And with that the boy left. Kiibo felt another tickle in his throat and began to cough up more flowers. Ouma had left just in time for him to be secluded. The robot continued hacking until the tickle was fully gone. There, in his hands, lay 5 perfect little flowers stained with bright blue oil. Kiibo let out a sigh.

Within minutes the shorter boy rung the doorbell and Kiibo stuffed the flowers under his pillow. He got to the door and was surprised to see that it was not Ouma, but Shuichi.

"Kiibo, how are you?" He inquired. Kiibo didn't really want to talk to the other and decided to close the door. Which he almost did, until it was stopped by a small foot.

"Nishishi, silly Shuichi, I'm spending quality time with Kiiboy right now. Come again later and wait your turn." The purple haired boy said before he basically slammed the door in the detective's face. 'Did the two make up? Are they together?' the detective questioned as he walked to his room to analyze the new information.

"Now that the silly detective is out of the way we can play our game with no interruptions!" The supreme leader said excitedly. Kiibo couldn't help but smile at his childish reactions. 

The two of them set up the game and sat down on the floor, ready to play. "Let's up the anti, for every six someone rolls, they can use that for moving their piece or trade it in for a question the other must answer with the absolute truth." The smaller boy offered. Kiibo rolled his eyes. Ouma would definitely do something like that to a simple children's game.

"Fine. Now let us roll for first move." The robot said then hit the dice bubble. It was a six. The robot was shocked but snatched up the opportunity. "I ask you a question now and you go first." Kiibo stated.

"Ask away oh great Majesty." Ouma huffed. Kiibo felt his engine whirl at the act. Ouma could be really cute at times.

"Alright then peasent, which way do you swing?" The robot said enjoying the act. Ouma seemed slightly suprised at the bluntness of the other's question, but a smirk grew on his face.

"Depends which side is girls..." The other started.

"How about the right is girls?" The robot seemed thrown off by the other's choice of words.

"Then left." Ouma curtly stated. The robot seemed to be surprised at his statement and a blush crawled upon his cheeks. 

"Oh." The robot said, barely relizing he let out a sound.

"Whaaat, is Kii-baby suprised that I like boys? Aw how adorable! Nishishi~" Ouma chuckled. The robot blushed at his nickname and the word adorable. "Alrighty now it's my turn!" The shorter boy rolled a one and moved his piece out of the holding slot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I've been writing this on and off... My style has changed quite a bit tbh and I like it? Sorry to leave it here but I wanted to share something to prove I'm not dead.


End file.
